Objects
by sm16157
Summary: Fujie is the new lieutenant of Squad Five. She forms a close bond with her captain, Aizen, as all lieutenants do, but does their bond go even further? Please read and review!


"They say there was a lieutenant spot reserved just for her!"

"What, really? What squad?"

"Squad Five. But they say that she's strong enough to be a captain!"

"Why didn't she get the captain's spot, then?"

"Don't be stupid. She's _far_ too young!"

Whispers and murmurs spread through the crowd like fire as she walked by, head held high, as if she were a goddess. The tightly packed group of people parted like seas for her to pass, bowing their head reverently. This was the new lieutenant of Squad Five: the prodigy, Fujie, the girl with the single name. Her curly brown hair glimmered in the sunlight as she approached the gateway to the famous Squad Five. She knelt down, bowing her head low.

"Lieutenant Fujie, reporting for duty."

And slowly the wooden gates creaked open, revealing a peaceful garden in front of neat buildings, kind squad members on the balcony, clapping as a welcome. They all silenced when the door to the captain's office flew open, Captain Aizen behind it, his eyeglasses glinting in the bright sunlight. Strolling confidently down the walkway, Fujie entered her fate.

"Welcome, Fujie," Aizen greeted, holding out hand.

Fujie shook it firmly, looking him in the eye only to find that his shiny glasses were in the way. "Thank you, Captain. It is nice to meet you. I am looking forward to serving as your lieutenant."

"And I look forward to working with you. Let's go inside. I must give you the full welcome for a lieutenant."

And with that, the crowd dispersed and the captain and lieutenant entered the tidy office.

"Your desk is right there," Aizen said, gesturing to a plain and empty desk adjacent to his own.

Fujie ran her fingers over the polished and smooth surface. "Thank you."

"You are required to work at least five hours a day on paperwork, unless you have a mission or an emergency comes up. You are to report to duty at seven AAM and you must be with me, your captain, at all times unless otherwise instructed."

"Yes, sir," she replied automatically, her gaze distant.

"Fujie, look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Hm?" She turned her attention to his shielded eyes. "Sorry, sir."

"I'll cut you some slack on your first day, but you must show the proper respect, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, I shall present you with the lieutenant's badge. This badge is a symbol of accomplishment and power and when wearing it, you must fulfill your duties as a lieutenant to your best abilities, and any abuse of the title will result in the position being revoked. DO not soil the honor of the lieutenants, understood?"

"Understood."

And with that, Aizen approached her slowly, wrapping the white armband around her upper arm, the soft fabric caressing her, accepting her as its new owner. This close to her captain, Fujie could finally see through his glasses. Caring brown irises gently watched pale hands adjust the badge, occasionally glancing at her. But Fujie looked away. There was something cold about those eyes, hidden beneath their fortress of gentleness and kindness. Before Fujie could examine them more closely, Aizen stepped away.

"Thank you, sir," she said absentmindedly.

"You are dismissed. Feel free to wander around or get settled in."

"Thank you, sir."

Fujie slid the door open and walked outside. She sauntered slowly over to her empty bedroom, laying down her small satchel of things. She pulled out a thin silver chain. The chain that chained her to her fate. Her fate was really up to her, but once she found one she was okay with, she would put on the necklace, thus binding her to that fate. She didn't want to put it on just yet. She sat on the ground just by the door, watching the sun set and the stars slowly come into the sky. The full moon's cheeks glowed happily upon the Seireitei, and right under them stood Captain Aizen, the peaceful and thoughtful Shinigami, looking right back up. Fujie watched him carefully, but he didn't move an inch. Then, he turned her direction, and a chill ran up her spine like an ice cube, as if he knew she was watching. Then he left, and she relaxed.

…

"Good morning, Captain Aizen."

"Good morning, Fujie."

"Here for your badge?"

"Yes, sir."

Fujie held out her right arm, and as had become the morning ritual over the past seven months, Aizen walked over and wrapped the soft fabric around her thin arm. She memorized how it felt every time he did this. His breath on her neck as he bent over to adjust the wooden badge. His slender fingers tightening the strap ever so slightly. The scent of tea and ink wafting from his haori. One morning he was particularly groggy and got a little too close to her. She roughly pushed him away, and that was that. She never forgot that morning, for some reason.

"May I see your zanpakuto?" he asked, as had also become part of the morning routine.

"Of course." She slowly slid the sword from its sheathe beside her hip.

He took it in his hand and carefully ran his fingers over the shiny blade, inhaling deeply as if the scent of it could tell him how strong it was. Some days, he would prick his finger with the tip of it, like today, the scarlet blood dripping onto the floor. He would then gently wipe it off on his uniform.

"A beauty," he said, turning it and grasping the hilt.

"Yes, sir."

He handed it back to her. "Time for work," he sighed, sitting behind his cluttered desk.

"Yes."

Fujie sat down and began working diligently at the loads of paperwork on her desk. After a few hours, she finished and handed the large stack to her captain. He took it and flipped to a couple pages with great care, his delicate fingers being careful not to rip any of Fujie's hard work.

"Excellent work, Fujie."

"Thank you, sir."

"You've been doing so well, lately. I'll take you to dinner tonight as a reward."

"You really don't have to, Captain."

"Come now, Fujie. It'll be nice. I insist."  
"Whatever you like, Captain."

He ruffled her hair in a friendly manner. "Loosen up, a bit, Fujie."

…

The restaurant was loud and bright. Fujie huddled up at the table in the corner, Aizen sitting across from her. He smiled kindly.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Gyoza."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

He chuckled. "Alright, then."

He ordered for the both of them, the waiter bowing respectfully and hurrying off to deliver the order to the kitchen. Fujie watched him go.

"What is it, Fujie? You seem so nervous."

"I feel fine."

"Do you? Here, have a glass of water." The captain wrapped his fingers around the cold glass, handing it to her.

She took it gratefully and sipped it quietly. The food arrived soon after, and the two ate in silence, the only words being, "here, try this," and the only actions besides eating and drinking being Aizen scooping some fried rice onto her plate, urging her to give it a taste. Fujie only responded by smiling and politely trying it. She felt there was another kind of conversation going on. There was the way he scooped the yellow grains onto her plate, so friendly, so gently. Then there was the way she received it, so shyly, but so happily. Late into the night, Fujie realized the time.

"I have to go," she said.

"Already?"

"It's late."

"At least let me walk you back."

"Alright."

They walked in the normal way that captain and lieutenants do: captain five paces in front, lieutenant following loyally behind. But halfway there, Aizen paused.

"What is it, sir?"

"I don't feel comfortable with you walking back there. I can't see you. I wouldn't know if you got kidnapped."

"I won't get kidnapped."

"Walk next to me just in case."

"Yes sir."

She took her place by his side, the position foreign and strange. She kept up with him until they reached the barracks, where they both stopped before her door.

"Thank you," she said. "Good night."

"You're welcome," he replied, but didn't leave.

"Is there something else that you need, Captain?"

"You still have your badge on. Let me take it off for you."

Before she could answer, his hands slid under the tight strap, releasing her from its tight grip. She smelled tea, felt his warm breath, saw him watching her as he slid the armband down and off her sleeve.

"Thank you, sir."

"Of course, Fujie."

They stood there for minutes as long as hours. Then Aizen broke the silence, saying, "May I see your zanpakuto?"

"If you let me see yours."

"Fair enough."

The two traded swords, careful not to cut each other. Fujie studied Kyokasuigetsu, slowly running her fingers over the blade, his spiritual pressure shocking her like gentle zaps of electricity shooting up her spine. She gasped softly. She carefully took the hilt in both her hands and swung it, the light weight giving her freedom. She spun around with his sword, fighting invisible enemies. Then, for the first time in years, she laughed gleefully as she danced with her captain's sword. Looking behind her, she saw Aizen standing still, the flat of the blade pressed lightly against his nose and lips, his eyes closed peacefully. She lowered the sword and stared at him, awestruck. Then he pulled it away and put it down.

"May I have my sword back?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, sir."

Reluctantly, Fujie handed over the sword and Aizen returned hers. Swiftly and smoothly, her captain kissed her, and she felt the same feeling her zanpakuto felt. A second that was a year passed, and he pulled away, smiling at her.

"Good night, Fujie."

"Good night, Captain."

And that was that night.

…..

A year had passed since that night, and to put it simply, Fujie and her captain had been swept away in love. Every morning, he would put on her badge and kiss her cheek to wish her a good day. And instead of examining her zanpakuto, he would kiss her sweetly and tenderly just to remind her he loved her. This morning, though, Fujie was planning something else. She pulled a thin silver chain out of the dusty corner of her drawer and brought it with her. After the morning ritual, she handed it to her captain.

"Ah," he said knowingly.

"I want to wear it now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

A few moments later, she felt the cool touch of the metal around her neck, but she ignored it; she was too occupied hugging her captain and her fate.


End file.
